kocbloodshedfandomcom-20200214-history
How to build Second City
The strategy for building your Second City is all based on an Exploit in KOC: When your food goes to ZERO in a city, you don't lose Troops! That's right. Nobody starves or quits! Citizens are happy. Troops are ready to fight. Nothing bad happens. This is '''THE '''secret for multi-million might players. If you don't know it and exploit it, you'll NEVER get there. Because of this Exploit, you are able to pile all of your troops in one city. This maybe a lot of reading, but if you have invested enough in this game to get a 2nd city, you will want to do it right. More importantly, you won’t want to do it wrong! One Troop City You’ll have to decide which city will keep your troops in and which city you’ll grow food in. Among game players, and even within the Alliance, there isn’t complete agreement if C1 or C2 is best for either role. Unless you are complete Gem’er, by the time you get your second city you have developed a diverse economy in your first city. It’s probably producing extra food to support production and troops. It also may have a strong knight. You’ll be eager to get the advantages of two cities but you need to look at your current condition and make a decision that will help you both in the immediate future and in the long term. C1 as your Troop city This strategy lets you use your current battle structure. Your Rally Point and Knights Hall let you attack and farm with a lot of Knights at the same time. The Knights you have built up or Gem’ed can continue their role. You don’t have to disrupt this as you build up your C2. As you add farms to C2 you can Deconstruct or Destroy farms in your C1. Don’t let this worry you too much. You’ll be stomping something either way you go. The Field Building configuration of C1 that got you where you are today isn’t what you’ll want going forward. Build Farms early in your C2. Don’t take more than half of the spaces (18) if you want to use the 2 Resource per city strategy (see below). Once you starting amassing so many troops they eat food faster than C1 can produce, it will become more difficult to develop buildings. Take this opportunity to build in both C1 and C2 before you get large troop counts. Alternative - C2 as your Troop city Depending on your configuration, especially if you built up your C2 without understanding this exploit, you may want to consider having C2 as your troop city. Your C1 may have highly developed Farms because you were feeding so many troops and it would mean stomping a large part of your field buildings. Under these circumstances you may choose to make your C2 your Troop City. Because you will put all your troops in C2, you don't want to invest in food production there. Any food production will be consumed instantly - for no purpose! You'll want 1 farm. Eventually it will be L9 for research purposes. While C2 will be your troop city, don't get all excited and send them all there first thing! You have to get your buildings going. Low level buildings take only a little food and a few minutes to build. With a bunch of troops there, your food will always be zero. You'll ship food over to C2 and kick off building right when it gets there. If have a lot of troops there, you'll send a lot more food than a building needs just to get a chance to build before it's all gone! You might send 10k food for a 300 food L1 building! So go through and populate your city the way you want it. Grow your walls and Castle a little so you can produce some resources in your fields. Research 24/7 in both cities One of the benefits of a second city is doing research in 2 cities every day of the week, 24 hours a day if you can. By the time you get or need a C2, you should be fairly advanced in your in your research in C1. Invest early in your Alchemy Lab and your service buildings. Until you get it to a similar level as C1 you'll be limited in your ability to do research. This is a big benefit of C2 so you don't want to miss this early on. Where to put C2 You want it close to C1 ... but not too close. Don't put them right next to each other! You do that, be prepared for anyone who targets one city can easily target both cities at the same time. They may look nice next to each other, but you can’t transfer faster than 30 seconds anyway! You want it close because you will be transferring resources and troops all the time. With a high level Resource Station it can be 20 squares away, you’ll still be able to transfer in 30 seconds. While there can be some attack value to having cities in different parts of the map, don't do it first thing. You can move it later. You'll be sending resources a lot while you're building up. If it takes too long, you'll start doing something else before it arrives. This will really bite when you send food to your Troop City to build something and when you get back to it, your troops have eaten it already! Spend the time to find a good place. C2 Layout Put your important buildings in the exact same squares as C1 one. I don't care if you hate what you did and think you have the greatest idea for a new layout - don't do it! You'll be flipping back and forth between cities and you don't want to have to think about where you go based on the city you're in. Knights hall and Rally Point are the most critical. Put these in the same place and you'll be okay. (hint - I didn't do this and I regret it!) Two Resource per City One way to manage resources with 2 cities is to make 2 Resources per city. This allows you to focus Wild Multipliers with these resources. This may mean stomping more field buildings in C1 than you care for, but it may let you get much higher resource production. The main downside to focusing resource production in this way is it makes it harder to cover your production with your Storehouse. A L9 Storehouse with L9 Shrinking will allow you to cover 1.71m per resource per city. You may find yourself producing more in a night than you can cover. This kind of pattern will attract morning Farmers. While you might not produce all 4 resources in a city you can still use the coverage of non-food coverage. For example if C2 is producing Food and Ore, then you can still stash Wood and Stone in it up to your max without fear of it growing. Obviously you can only stash extra Ore in C1 in this example. To maximize production, build Field Buildings to a high level. (Some advanced players prefer not to use this strategy because it uses lots of people that could go to rapid Troop Productgion.) The difference L3 and L4 buildings is not the same as between L8 and L9. Upgrading a farm produces an additional 100 x Level food per hour. So upgrading from level 8 to 9 increases food production by 900 more per hour. It’s a lot of work to get your Farm levels up but it’s a lot more effective. Higher level farms take more workers. Each level increases required works by 10 x Level. L9 farms require 90 more workers than L8. Building up Troop City Once you moved the troops in, be prepared to ship or farm food every time you want to build. You'll develop a rhythm when you build in the Troop City. An example is: *Figure out what you are going to do and what resources should be transported. *Go to Resource City and transport. *While you’re there and while they are being transported, Reassign any new troops to the Troop City. *Go to Troop City. *If you are doing to Research, re-assign your Knight to Alchemist. *Start Research *If you are going to Build, re-assign your Knight to Foreman *Do your Building *If you are going to Train, re-assign your Knight to Marshal *Train all the troops your resources will handle. *Re-assign your Knight to Steward *Ship excess food and other resources back to C1 Make sure you reassign your Knight as Steward! You don’t want to kick yourself because you haven’t been producing precious resources!